William Wisegod
This page is dedicated to Wiliam Wisegod, co-founder of the Intellectual Conservative Movement. =Birth= William Wisegod was born near the St Michaels Basilica in Rammstein on the day of May 29th 2354. His mother, Anne Simmons, was a loyal housewive of 27 years old when he was born. His dad was a infamous scholar and theologist, James Wisegod, aged 31. =Early Years= William Wisegod was a solitary child since the very beggining. He developed a sense of eagerness of knowledge and wisdom took him to a new level in his education but a however lonely childhood. This effected him a lot and during his 5th Grade, as a call for attention, decided to imitate Michael Jacksan, a famous musician. =Entering Teenager years= William Wisegod was a very active teenager but let's start with the beginning of this era. William Wisegod had passed a very sad summer mourning his granddad, Louis Wisegod, renown Fire-fighter Brigade director and military student. Sir Louis Wisegod died on the 8th August 2365. He calmed down and became rejected by his peers due to his previous behaviours. But more to the middle of the academic year, he started socializing. In the next year, he decided to join the Middle School Ensemble and produced 1 play and even went abroad to a theatre festival, where he made lots of friends from the Islamic Caliphate of Beiteynu. More precisely, lots of girls and 1 boy. He used these friendships to promote himself in his own private school and turned into a quite popular boy. He did excellent in all subjects but PE and DT, which he got a average C. =University= William Wisegod took 2 Uiversity degrees and Mastered in Both. He first took Law in Yayl University. But, interesting himself in Politics, he went Herevard University to take Government. Yayle University On Academic Terms William Wisegod was the best of his class, the best of his year, and the best of the whole faculty. But we are going to tell you in detail his social life. When Willim first arrived in Yayle Uni he had no place to go so he rented a small room. On the first day of lessons, he saw his future wife, Mary. He fell deeply in love with her but for a whole year, he said nothing. One day, their teacher gave them an assignement in pairs. Mary and William were put together. They decided to go and work in his house after Mary's sport practice. When Mary entered William's home, she asked if she could change into more comfortable clothes. William, accidentally entered without permission into his room and magic occured. From there on Mary and William became boyfriends. Nine months later, a girl was born, Anne, the firstborn of William and Mary. Mary Herevard University AS we did in the Yayl Passage, we are going to tell you only William's social life. William and Mary moved toether to Herevard and together got a 2-room apartement. William was very faithful and lovingly until his 3rd year in college... Nicole Smith Nicole Smith was William's teacher for feministic studies. She was around his age. William had a crush on her. William lots of times pretended to have difficulties in the subject just to get some extra time with her. She became concerned for his future and decided to book at her house, some tutoring. He went to her house and after some hours, she started feeling snoozy. William decided to take a step forward and do some magic. Nicole became pregnant. Anne was not stupid. She noticed her man was being unfaithful but however she forgived him for Anne's sake. Nine months later, Nicole gave a still born baby and William took his degree from feministic studies from the substitute teacher, Ms. Lawson Category:Trigunia